Fantastica Mania 2014
|attendance = 1,300 (January 14) 1,000 (January 15) 300 (January 17) 1,900 (January 18) 1,900 (January 19) |venue = Bodymaker Colosseum (January 14) KBS Hall (January 15) Shin-Kiba 1st Ring (January 17) Korakuen Hall (January 18 and 19) |city = Osaka, Japan (January 14) Kyoto, Japan (January 15) Tokyo, Japan (January 17, 18 and 19) |lastevent =''Pequeños Reyes del Aire'' (2014) / Wrestle Kingdom 8 |nextevent = Gran Alternativa (2014) The New Beginning in Hiroshima |event = Fantastica Mania |lastevent2 = Fantastica Mania 2013 |nextevent2 = Fantastica Mania 2015 }} Fantastica Mania 2014 was a series of five events co-produced by Japanese promotion New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) and Mexican promotion Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) taking place between January 15 and 19, 2014. 2014 was the fourth year in which NJPW and CMLL come together to produce Fantastica Mania events, but the first time they held five events in one year, compared to two events in 2011 and 2012 and three in 2013. 2014 also marked the first time Fantasticamania events were held outside of Tokyo's Korakuen Hall, with the January 14 taking place in Osaka at the Bodymaker Colosseum, the January 15 event in Kyoto at the KBS Hall and the January 17 event in Tokyo's Shin-Kiba 1st Ring, while the January 18 and 19 events were still held in Korakuen Hall. 2014 marked the first time some of the Fantastica Mania events were broadcast on pay-per-view (PPV). Background The events featured five to seven matches on each event with different wrestlers involved in pre-existing scripted feuds or storylines. Wrestlers portray either villains (referred to as heels in general or rudos in Mexico) or fan favorites (faces or técnicos in Mexico) as they compete in wrestling matches with pre-determined outcomes. Following the success of Fantastica Mania 2013, then New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) president Naoki Sugabayashi announced that in 2014 he would like to take the event outside of Tokyo, naming Osaka and Nagoya as possible candidates. Fantastica Mania 2014 was officially announced on October 25, 2013, during the first day of NJPW's "Road to Power Struggle" tour, with events scheduled to take place in Osaka, Kyoto and Tokyo. On October 31, NJPW announced that the January 17 Shin-Kiba 1st Ring event would feature only CMLL luchadores, which would have made it the first Fantastica Mania event to not feature any NJPW wrestlers. NJPW wrestlers Taichi and Taka Michinoku were, however, later announced for the event. On November 7, NJPW announced the sixteen CMLL wrestlers taking part in the tour. A promotional poster released for the tour advertised NJPW wrestlers BUSHI, Hiroshi Tanahashi, Jushin Thunder Liger and Shinsuke Nakamura as taking part in the tour. The cards for all five events were released on January 6, 2014. On January 10, NJPW announced that the January 14 and 18 events would be broadcast live on pay-per-view] (PPV) in Japan and internationally on internet pay-per-view (iPPV) through Niconico and Ustream, making them the first Fantastica Mania events available on PPV. On January 16, the tour ending January 19 event was also announced as a PPV. Results January 14, 2014 |times= |match1=Suzuki-gun (Taichi and Taka Michinoku) defeated Bushiroad and Titán |stip1=Tag team match |time1=09:15 |match2=Niebla Roja, Okumura (with Mima Shimoda) and Vangellys defeated Fuego, Rey Cometa and Stuka Jr. |stip2=Six-man tag team match |time2=06:40 |match3=Jushin Thunder Liger and Máximo defeated The World Class Tag Team (Gedo and Jado) |stip3=Tag team match |time3=10:26 |match4=Tetsuya Naito and Volador Jr. defeated KUSHIDA and Máscara Dorada |stip4=Tag team match |time4=08:36 |match5=Shinsuke Nakamura and Último Guerrero defeated Rush and La Sombra |stip5=Tag team match |time5=12:25 |match6=El Desperado, Hiroshi Tanahashi and Místico defeated Kazuchika Okada, Mephisto and Rey Escorpión |stip6=Six-man tag team match |time6=10:17 }} January 15, 2014 |times= |match1=Bushiroad and Titán defeated The World Class Tag Team (Gedo and Jado) |stip1=Tag team match |time1=08:55 |match2=Fuego, Rey Cometa and Stuka Jr. defeated Okumura with (Mima Shimoda), Rey Escorpión and Vangellys |stip2=Six-man tag team match |time2=07:33 |match3=''Suzuki-gun'' (Taichi and Taka Michinoku) defeated Jushin Thunder Liger and Máximo |stip3=Tag team match |time3=09:51 |match4=Máscara Dorada and Tetsuya Naito defeated KUSHIDA and Volador Jr. |stip4=Tag team match |time4=11:32 |match5=Místico and Rush defeated Mephisto and Shinsuke Nakamura |stip5=Tag team match |time5=12:13 |match6=El Desperado, Hiroshi Tanahashi and La Sombra defeated Kazuchika Okada, Niebla Roja and Último Guerrero |stip6=Six-man tag team match |time6=11:40 }} January 17, 2014 |times= |match1=Fuego, Rey Cometa and Stuka Jr. defeated Okumura (with Mima Shimoda), Taichi and Taka Michinoku |stip1=Six-man tag team match |time1=08:36 |match2=Mephisto and Vangellys defeated Máscara Dorada and Titán |stip2=Tag team match |time2=10:35 |match3=Rey Escorpión © defeated Máximo |stip3=Singles match for the CMLL World Light Heavyweight Championship |time3=09:48 |match4=Místico and Rush defeated Los Guerreros Laguneros (Niebla Roja and Último Guerrero) |stip4=Tag team match |time4=10:44 |match5=La Sombra and Volador Jr. wrestled to a draw |stip5=''Match Relampago VIP'' |time5=10:00 }} January 18, 2014 |times= |match1=Máximo defeated Jado and Taichi |stip1=Three-way match |time1=09:35 |match2=Okumura (with Mima Shimoda) and Yujiro Takahashi defeated Rey Cometa and Stuka Jr. |stip2=Tag team match |time2=06:57 |match3=Niebla Roja, Rey Escorpión, Vangellys (with La Comandante) and Yoshi-Hashi defeated Fuego, KUSHIDA, Tiger Mask and Titán |stip3=Eight-man tag team match |time3=08:56 |match4=El Desperado and Máscara Dorada defeated Bushiroad and Volador Jr. |stip4=Tag team match |time4=08:13 |match5=Shinsuke Nakamura defeated Rush |stip5=Singles match |time5=10:18 |match6=Kazuchika Okada (with Gedo), Tomohiro Ishii and Último Guerrero defeated Hiroshi Tanahashi, La Sombra and Tetsuya Naito |stip6=Six-man tag team match |time6=19:42 |match7=Mephisto © (with Okumura) defeated Místico (with La Sombra) |stip7=Singles match for the Mexican National Light Heavyweight Championship |time7=14:05 }} January 19, 2014 |times= |match1=Máscara Don and Máximo defeated Suzuki-gun (Taichi and Taka Michinoku) |stip1=Tag team match |time1=10:16 |match2=Rey Cometa and Stuka Jr. defeated Okumura (with Mima Shimoda) and Yoshi-Hashi |stip2=Tag team match |time2=04:46 |match3=Bushiroad, El Desperado, Fuego, Tiger Mask and Titán defeated Gedo, Jado, Niebla Roja, Toru Yano and Vangellys |stip3=Ten-man tag team match |time3=09:57 |match4=Rush and Tetsuya Naito defeated Rey Escorpión and Tomohiro Ishii |stip4=Tag team match |time4=12:38 |match5=La Sombra defeated Último Guerrero |stip5=Singles match |time5=11:54 |match6=Hiroshi Tanahashi, Kota Ibushi and Místico defeated Mephisto, Shinsuke Nakamura and Yujiro Takahashi |stip6=Six-man tag team match |time6=11:51 |match7=Volador Jr. © (with Máximo) defeated Máscara Dorada (with El Desperado) |stip7=Singles match for the NWA World Historic Welterweight Championship |time7=17:59 }} References Category:Fantastica Mania Category:Events Category:NJPW Events